Riding Him
by labrat21
Summary: Booth overhears a conversation that stirs him into a tornado of testosterone!


**Booth overhears a conversation that stirs his alpha male tendencies into a tornado of testosterone. **

Thanks to my story gurus, Interestme and Trussel, for inspiration and "clean up duty"! Thanks to Trussel for the great beginning dialog!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab and headed toward Bones' office. He felt downright tickled now that she was home from a trip to Michigan with Zach to speak at a lecture about Forensic Anthropology and how it helps solve particularly tricky cold cases. Boy, was he glad he didn't have to spend a week with Zach and the Zacharonis! He couldn't believe it when Bones mentioned they were staying with Zach's family and visiting some area high schools as well. Even though he didn't want to spend a week with Zach, he did want to spend the time with Bones and envious that the little egghead had a week with HIS partner! How on Earth could the little automaton ensure she enjoyed herself as much as he could? He stopped short just outside the door to Brennan's office because he heard Angela squeal.

"Oh my gosh, Bren, how big was he?" Angela asked breathlessly.

"Huge, Ange. The biggest I've ever seen. By far the biggest thing I've ever had between my legs. He just emanated this raw power and then he started shifting under me." Her voice held a shiver of excitement. "I had to tighten my legs to keep him from throwing me off. I slowly lowered my hips until they were perfectly positioned and then I slid all the way down on him."

Booth stood there wondering if he should go in or leave when Zach walked into the lab and up onto the platform to examine a set of remains from Limbo. Booth wanted to shoot him for taking his Bones away for a week! A whole week he had to find things to do by himself instead of having her with him. He didn't care what they did as long as she was there with him when he did it. _I am so pitiful_, he thought to himself with a sigh. _Now I am perceiving 'brainiac boy' as some sort of threat. He wouldn't know what to do with her if she drew pictures! _Booth smirked at the image of Brennan showing Zach pictures while Zach scratched his head in bewilderment.

"And this all happened at Zach's _parents_ house?" Angela asked incredulously.

"I inhaled excitedly as I threw my leg over him anticipating the raw power I was going to experience in just a few seconds! Nothing in my life could have prepared me for what I was about to get a taste of today. Shuddering a little as I held myself above him listening to his panting breaths and watching him shift under me, I then lowered myself down onto him and settled my hips into just the right position."

Booth stopped thinking about shooting Zach for Bones-jacking his girl and her showing him pictures when his attention was caught by Bones' breathless description. She sounded so sexy, but who was the guy? _What the hell? I don't want to hear this!_ his mind howled.

"As I relaxed a bit I could feel his power barely contained between my thighs as I gripped him hard with them, almost moaning with anticipation of what was to come next. Twisting my fingers through his shaggy mane of hair I leaned forward and whispered 'Let's go'! His muscles bunched under me and then we were off! My hand fisted tightly in his hair like I was the fat kid and he was candy as he pounded against me as if running a race he had to win at all costs."

_SHAGGY hair?! Zach! I'm going to show him fat kids and candy! And since when is Bones so colorful with hyperbole?_ Booth reached for his gun as Zach moved around the table, still studying the bones on the table oblivious to his certain future demise. _I don't want to hear this! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! _Anger and bile bubbled into Booth's throat. He clenched to suppress a groan when he heard Brennan's voice continue with a huskiness Booth had only heard in his fantasies. As much as he didn't want to hear his Bones talk about this, he couldn't resist the dulcet tone of her voice as she continued her story.

"It seemed as if my life was flashing past me as I tried to hold on tighter with my thighs while my pelvis was taking a pounding from the speed and strength of the rocking motion he set for us. Suddenly I felt a sting across my ass, then another! 'Oh shit' I heard someone shout! It must have been me, but I don't remember saying it, only hearing it. Slap! Slap! Slap! It stung, but I was enjoying the ride too much to care at this point! I was panting now, trying to keep up with him but then he surprised me again."

_WHAT! ZACH SLAPPING HER ASS?_ Booth glared at Zach while he examined a calcaneus bone in his hand. He looked up and Booth caught his eye trying to reconcile himself to the thought of Zach being the powerful animal spanking his partner during rough sex! _Oh no! NOT going to happen! DIDN"T happen, WON'T happen again! _He wondered when he became so possessive. Oh yeah! That's right, the day he met her! Booth leaned his head against the wall and stifled a moan, helpless to leave yet staying was so painful. His jaw dropped at what he heard next.

"Slow and lazy, gentle as a being with this much strength should not be able to accomplish without at least _some_ clumsiness or fumbling. I rode him lazily at this pace, stroking his neck and telling him how beautiful he was while my hips moved gently against him and my thighs relaxed while he shuddered under me. I looked up when I realized it was almost over and suppressed a groan of pleasure and disappointment."

Strength? Beautiful? _"What the hell was she talking about?"_ Booth squinted at Zach wondering if Bones truly believed he was those things. Zach? He looked like a Hobbit! His whole being tensed when he imagined Zach with her again. Damn! He felt like a dog who really wanted to mark something and some other dog beat him to it! He had done everything to mark her as his except pee on her leg. They probably even called it "satisfying a biological urge" or something equally hideous! He started to softly bang his head against the wall trying to drown out what was being said on the other side of the doorframe.

"I pulled hard on his incredible mane and stopped breathing when I felt his huge muscles flex, ready to give me another powerful pelvis shattering ride! I bent my knees and leaned forward to absorb the shock of the thrilling ride. Waiting until I had wrapped my legs around him as best I could from my position on top of him, he unleashed himself with a ferocity I had yet to experience and again I felt the smacks across my now stinging buttocks. Oh, Ange! The ride was so mind blowing that I just had to appreciate that it wouldn't have been the same without the stinging sensation! Now I was just along for the ride, carried away by the rocking and pistoning motion beneath me."

_Damn! Damn damn damn! DAMN!_ Booth thought he couldn't take any more of this! _How can I stop this? I can't just listen to her talk about doing these things with Zach and then act like I didn't hear._ His trigger finger itched and he put his hand on his gun thoughtfully. _If I shoot him, she will be mad at me, maybe even kick my ass. If I don't shoot him, I will explode!_ He again was pulled in by Bones' blissful, mattress kitten voice.

"Then it was over. Were both spent and I collapsed against his neck for a minute before I pulled my rubbery leg back over him and slid off to the side. My legs were jelly, my thighs burned, my pelvis had taken a beating and boy was my ass SORE from the abuse it took, but I was still in a dazed state, barely able to stand."

Booth had heard enough! He decided if he had to hear that story of her sexcapade with Zach, she was going to find out what a REAL man could do for her! _Yes Booth, grow a pair and give her something to think about! What kind of wuss waits five freaking years to stake his claim?_ He set his jaw, pushed away from the wall and stalked purposefully into her office.

"Hi, Booth!" Brennan said as she stood up to greet him. She took a step back at the look on his face as he stalked toward her.

"Hey, Studly!" Angela said as he walked past her without even looking in her direction. His gaze riveted on Brennan and his mission! Booth grabbed her arm, spun her around so her back was to the desk and pushed her down onto it. She was so startled that she didn't even try to fight it! He leaned over her and growled "Mine" into her mouth just before he assaulted her lips with a fervor he'd felt for way too long. Booth plunged his fingers into her hair and held her tightly while grinding his hips into hers and moaning at the sensation this created. He was surprised when the pain he expected didn't come, instead she was returning his kiss vigorously. _Is Bones mewling? Oh yeah, come to Daddy! I'll show you that Zach is NOT what you need! _He pulled one hand out of her hair and grabbed her behind the knee, pulling her leg up to his hip before running his hand up her thigh, over her hip and ending with a grip on her breast. She arched into him and tightened her legs around him as she started guiding his hips with her hands.

_Yeah, Baby! Watch this action! _Booth thought to himself as he moved from her mouth to her neck and ended right behind her ear. His breath came faster and more ragged when he heard her softly sigh his name in his ear. _I'm on a roll! I don't have enough hands to touch her everywhere at once! Gotta try! _He lifted the hem of her shirt and touched the flesh of her stomach. They both gave a pained hiss at the jolt of the contact. Booth had to touch her breasts, had to touch them NOW! He pushed her tiny bra out of the way and roughly rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger as he attacked the other breast with his hot mouth through her shirt. He heard the mantra _mine mine mine" _but was unsureif he was saying it or just thinking it. While grinding his hips into her, he suddenly sucked her nipple hard, letting the fabric of the shirt massage her sensitive flesh under his probing tongue and she arched up off the desk and whimpered his name while continuing to grasp his head at her breast. _That's right, Beautiful, I am exactly what you need! She's jerking and shouting! Holy cow! I AM the man! She just freaking CAME! From THAT! _He thought as he felt her wetness from her orgasm soak through her thin cotton pants.

"Oh my, how did you do that?" Special Agent Seeley Booth heard Angela's whispered question as if from a distance. Then he remembered that Bones had been talking to Angela when he decided that she needed to know how it was done. _Oh shit! I forgot she was in the room! How could I make Bones come without remembering anyone was here?! She is going to castrate me! _Booth stood up quickly and backed away from Bones with a shocked expression on his face. "Very impressive, Hot Stuff" Angela said first with a look of awe and then a smirk as her eyes traveled over his obviously too tight jeans. Booth stepped behind Bones' office chair to shield his telltale arousal from her curious eyes. He felt like his face was on fire and his ears were prickling.

Bones was still prone on the desk and her eyes were glassy, but she didn't seem to notice her damp shirt or her voyeuristic friend. She was looking at Booth like he was a mouse and she was the hawk! Booth shifted waiting for the ass kicking to begin. He could apologize, but he wasn't sorry and even if she killed him he would go to his grave knowing that she came for HIM! He couldn't resist the mental fist pump. _Yeah, Seel, you the man! The man who is fixin' to get his ass stomped, but The Man all the same! _He took another step backward and shifted again.

Finally Bones sat up on the desk. "Angela, will you please leave us now?" she asked her friend while she kept her eyes fixed on the clearly uncomfortable FBI agent.

"Uh, yeah Sweetie." She answered as she staggered from her seat on the sofa and headed toward the door. "Now I want a ticket on that ride_. He didn't even take her shirt off! Hot!"_ they heard her sigh as she walked out of the room, dazzled by what she had just witnessed.

"Booth, what was that?" Brennan asked as she slowly stood from the desk. She stumbled on her wobbly legs, still unrecovered from her recent unexpected orgasm, and sat down heavily in her chair.

She looked up at Booth with puzzled eyes. Booth loved it when she looked puzzled, the little line between her eyebrows was there when she was puzzled. He loved the line between her eyes. He was in so much trouble. "I missed you?" he rasped.

"Uh uh" she shook her head, "I've been gone longer plenty of times and you didn't miss me enough for….something like that to happen."

Booth knelt down in front of her and gave her a pleading look. "Will you promise that you won't hate me if I tell you?" he asked softly, looking away from her eyes and down at the floor.

"I could never hate you, Booth, however I can't guarantee that I won't want to cause you pain."

Booth bent over and put his forehead against her knees. _Well, its now or never _he said to himself. "I heard you talking about having sex with Zach in Michigan and I couldn't think straight after I figured out who you meant. I see Zach every day and I don't want him, or anyone else, to have you. I want you. I have always wanted you, but this is the first time I had to see the person you were with _every day_ since Sully. I don't like it, I never will. I guess I wanted you to see me that way." He finished softly. _I am just going to stay here until she starts hitting me. Closer to the floor, not as far to fall. Logical, she would like that._

He felt Brennan start shaking violently and she began to wheeze! _Oh no! She is afraid of you now, you ass!_ He looked up in time to see she wasn't wheezing, she was laughing! A full on belly laugh! A chortle! Dr. Temperence Brennan does **not** chortle! Booth stood up and backed away from her in confusion.

"Zach, will you please come to my office?" she called between gasping breaths. She was looking at Booth with the strangest expression of delight on her face. _Oh no, she is going to have her boy toy watch her kick my ass! Can I get away if I run now?_ Booth was confused and he hated being confused. It happened so much around her, maybe he should be used to it by now. He sighed and hung his head, ready to take what she gave him. He did deserve whatever she was going to dish out.

"What can I help you with, Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked as he entered Brennan's office. Noting Brennan's damp shirt he averted his eyes.

"Can you tell Agent Booth my answer to your question about how I liked my fist real ride?" Brennan asked Zach in a high pitched voice so she could get the question out quickly between bouts of laughter. Booth's head jerked up to look at her, then Zach. Angela was standing a few feet beyond Zach watching everything with a small smile on her face. Booth was shocked that Angela would want to watch him get his ass handed to him, but there it was. He sighed.

"She honestly answered that it was the best ride she had ever had without expecting an orgasm at the end. However the western saddle seemed to slap her ass when she cantered. She said the horse was incredible." Zach said to Booth with a look of confusion on his young face.

Booth looked up at Angela's whoop and glanced over at Brennan who was now sitting on the sofa because she couldn't stand anymore with all the laughter. _A HORSE! What the hell! _"You weren't sleeping with Zach?" Booth couldn't help asking, nonplussed.

"N-n-n-no!" There were tears streaming down her face now and she was breathing heavily. "Zach, thank you. You have cleared up some confusion for us. That's all I needed." Brennan looked at Booth as Zach left.

"I should amend my statement," Brennan purred.

"What statement?" Booth wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he was so surprised at Brennan's behavior that he wasn't taking it all in as quickly as he would under different circumstances.

"Now I have gotten an orgasm at the end." Booth's head shot up at the snort that came on the heels of that statement._ Angela_.

Brennan got up from the sofa, still giggling, and grabbed her bag. As she started toward the door, Booth reached toward her tentatively. She stopped and looked at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I am so sorry I misunderstood, Bones." He said as he dropped his hand back to his side without touching her.

When she turned away she said in a voice rough with laughter, "I think I might go home and re-enact my horseback ride. Wanna come?" At this, she and Angela both cracked up again. Booth jumped to catch up to her, not caring how ridiculous he looked, he wanted to know more about that ride! This woman had him and she knew it now. He may be in trouble, but that was what he loved about her! So many surprises!

"Okay, Bones, let's go ride a horse!" Booth smiled as Brennan started laughing again.

They rode the horse six times and groomed the horse twice that night!


End file.
